Battle Cry
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a fan is thrown into TF4? Her life is turned upside down of course! She wasn't wanting this especially after losing her family less than a year ago. This heroine must push her feelings aside and help the Autobots before Galvatron destroys everything. Even then it might be extinction for everyone. (OCxOptimus, slight OCxRatchet) (Rated M for later chapters) AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yes, I should be updating What I've Done but this story wouldn't leave my mind until I typed it out.

Storyline: What happens to a Transformer fan when her neighbor brings home a beaten down semi truck? Not only that, her neighbor claims its a transformer? (Slightly based off of TF4)

Chapter 1: What the...?

It was a hot and humid day in Texas. A young female who was about 22 was standing at her front door wearing shorts and a tank top. Her neighbor said he would fix her air conditioner and he was late by two hours. "Cade, where the he'll are you?" The female mumbled before going back into her home. It wasn't much but at least it had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. "Hey! I'm sorry I was late, Jaime. I found a broken down semi that I think I can fix." A male voice said as he came into the kitchen. Jaime rolled her eyes as she heard Cade. It seemed that he thought he could fix anything that was broken. "I'll believe it when you finish the semi." She teased. Cade laughed as he opened the side door and began to work on the air conditioner. Jaime walked off to her bedroom and looked around as her walls were covered in posters and random figures across her room. She was a fan of Transformers but nothing serious yet. Jaime always heard from her friends and thought of her as the female version of Optimus Prime. She laughed at the thought of her friends back in Iowa.

Jaime knew moving out to Texas was the best since her Aunt and Grandma had died in a car crash a year ago and her mother was no where to be seen. She sighed as she closed the door and looked out the window. "Hey Cade? Is your daughter still dating street racer?" Jaime asked as she went back into the kitchen. Cade looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. "Yeah but I still think he needs a better hobby." He said then went back to work. Jaime knew she was lucky to have a neighbor like Cade Yager. At first, she thought that Cade was one of those neighbors that never said anything but he changed her mind quickly when he offered to help her move in.

Since that day, they had been friends and someone she would consider to be family. Jaime heard her cell phone go off. "Kawaii!" It rang. She knew she had to change it from Avril Lavignes Hello Kitty to something different. "Hello?" Jaime said. There was nothing but silence and some breathing. "Oh for the love of grass! Get a life!" She yelled then hung up. Jaime sighed as he rubbed her forehead and heard the air conditioner turn on. She smiled as she looked at Cade. "You are my hero! I so owe you a dinner." Jaime said with a grin. Cade laughed as he shook his head. "Thanks but I need to start working on it. I'll call you if it turns out to be interesting." He said.

Jaime hugged Cade and nodded her head. "Alright. Have fun with your semi awhile I close all the windows and enjoy the air conditioner you just fixed!" She said with a grin. Cade laughed again and left the house. Jaime closed all the windows and sighed as she laid down on her bed. She looked at her posters and raised an eyebrow as she noticed Optimus Prime was missing. "Odd... I'm not even going to question it." She mumbled as she turned on her side and fell asleep.

About three hours later

Jaime awoke to the sound of her phone going off and answered it. "Ello?" She asked. "Jaime... Get over here now... I found something out about the semi that you might wanna see." Cade said. "Fine give me five minutes." Jaime replied and hung up. She sat up and yawned as she walked out of her room. Little did Jaime know that her posters and figures were gone. Jaime quickly walked across the field/yard to the large farm. She blinked as she looked at the semi and raised an eyebrow. "So what's so interesting about it?" Jaime asked as she crossed her arms. Cade quickly grabbed the two jumper cables and places them on the battery of the semi. "This message is for all of those hiding among the stars..." The strong male voice said. Cade quickly removed the cables and looked at Jaime. "I think it's a Transformer." He said.

Jaime raised an eyebrow and laughed as he said that. "Cade... Transformers aren't real." She said with sigh. Cade frowned as he crossed his arms looking at Jaime. "Three years ago was the attack on Chicago... Did you forget? That's how you ended up here." He said. Jaime didn't move as she heard this and began to panic. "Wait... Am I... No... I can't be in the Transformers Universe... Crap!" She thought. Jaime took a few times closer to the semi and noticed the dull paint of flames. "So it looks like I'm suck in this war after all... Damn." She mumbled. Jaime gently placed her had on the semi and swore she felt it moved slightly. "How are we going to fix you?" She whispered. Jaime knew one thing that if she was truly in the next movie, things would be different now with her apart of fates design.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story will be slightly AU since TF4 isn't out and I'll be using my mind to create what happens. Thank you all for the favorites/alerts!

Chapter 2: Everything Changes

Jaime couldn't believe what she saw before her. It was a transformer and she had to find out if it was an Autobot or 'Con. Carefully, Jaime walked around the semi and didn't see anything until she wiped some dust off of the grill to see an Autobot emblem. She smiled wide as she knew who this bot was. Optimus Prime, lead of the Autobots. Jaime knew she was being cautious about this but she rather be safe than sorry. She looked over and saw Cade passed on the old couch. The blonde shook her head as she looked at the semi. "Alright... Are you really in dire need of help? Or is this another disguise?" She asked.

Of course there was no answer and Jaime carefully opened the door. Random pieces of metal and other things came falling out. She frowned as she looked inside. It seemed like no one had been inside the cab for years. Jaime coughed as dust blew by her. "I guess this answers my question." She said closing the door. Jaime jumped down and gently put her hand on the cab door. "Don't worry, Prime. You'll be working again soon enough." She said. Jaime sat down in the comfy chair next to the couch and closed her eyes.

(Fast forward to noon)

Cade had been working on the semi for quite awhile now almost going on seven hours. He sighed as he saw his daughter walk in. "Tess! I told you to be home by midnight and you didn't show up at that time. How many times do we need to have this talk?" Cade said, sighing frustrated. Tess frowned as she saw the semi and crossed her arms. "And how many times have we talked about you picking up junk, dad?" She said. Just before anything else could be said, Jaime woke up and blinked. "You almost have the semi done?!" She asked, excitedly. Cade laughed and shook his hed as he sighed. "It still won't start." He said.

Jaime quickly opened the door to the cab and got in. She gently patted the dash. "Come on... Just start once and Cade will be happy." Jaime whispered. A few moments later, she felt the rumble of the truck come to life and grinned. Jaime kissed the steering wheel and laughed. "I owe you one, Prime." She whispered. Jaime felt the truck shudder again like before. She blushed as she forgot there was certain areas that were sensitive to them.

Jaime quickly moved out of the cab and saw Cade leaving the barn. "Odd." She thought. Jaime quickly moved out of the barn. Before her was a sight of men in suits and holding their guns. "Where is Optimus Prime?" The one man asked who had sunglasses. Cade will shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I don't know what your talking about." He said. The man pushed Tess down and held his gun to her head. "I'll ask one more time... Where is Optimus Prime?" He asked again.

Jaime gasped as she saw this happen. She quickly ran over and slapped the man. Jaime realized this was a bad idea a little too late. The man quickly pistol-whipped her and growled. Jaime fell to the ground and felt blood coming out of her mouth. Before anyone could even blink an eye, A large Mech looking thing burst out of the barn and shot at the men.

Jaime quickly got up and looked at Cade. "I promise to be safe...Watch my house would ya?" She said with a small smile. Jaime took off hearing Cade yell at her to stop. She quickly stopped as she stood infront of the Mech. "Optimus Prime? I'm not government or anything..." Jaime started to ramble but was cut off by him. "I know that and I am grateful for what you and your friend have done for me." Optimus said. Jaime smiled as she looked at him but quickly shook her head. "Optimus we need to find the other Autobots... Something is going to happen and we need all the help we can get." She said.

Optimus noticed that the government agents were beginning to come around and he transformed back into a Semi. Jaime quickly got in and watched as her world slowly faded away. "Well so much for being normal..." She thought. Jaime frowned as she looked out the window and sighed softly. "What the human government doesn't understand is that their creation that was supposed to be like you guys will turn on them... It will be an extinction for humans..." She said whispering the last part.

"It won't happen. I'll make sure of it even if your government is against us." Optimus said. Jaime figured he was speaking through the speakers and nodded her head. "My name is Jaime. Jaime McCall. I'm not exactly from this universe..." She said and knew this would take awhile to explain.

After two hours, Jaime had explained everything about her universe and how everything seemed to change instant. "At least we have someone who knows what will happen even if it's bad." Optimus said. Jaime shook her head and sighed as she felt frustrated. "Optimus... This isn't a gift... And everything I told you could if just been changed... I dint know if that will happen or not since I'm not apart of this." She said. There was silence for a few moments then the cab door opened.

"Great. You pissed off Optimus somehow and now you will most likely be stuck on the side of the road." Jaime thought as she got out. Instead, Optimus had transformed and looked down at her. "Even if that is true... We have an advantage that no one else does." He said. Jaime nodded her head in agreement and saw him lower his hand down. "We need shelter for tonight." Optimus added. Jaime carefully got into his hand and gasped as she realized how high up she was. She quickly gripped onto one of his digits. Optimus chuckled slightly as he watched Jaime then a few moments later, he began making his way to abandon building.

"It looks like a storm is going to hit tonight... I love thunderstorms." Jaime said with a smile. It was odd for her, normally she was rather nervous and shy around new people but with Optimus it was different. "Maybe it's because I know him in a sense... Yeah we'll just go with that." She thought. Once inside the building, the rain had began to pour and sounds of thunder could be heard. Optimus carefully placed Jaime on the ground and wondered who was exactly left that would be able to help fight this battle. "Just remember to have hope." Jaime said, intterupting his thoughts. Optimus looked at the human femme and knew she was right. "It's something I always told myself... After my aunt and grandma died... It helped me..." She said.

Jaime yawned as she leaned against Optimus and didn't even realize that she was falling over. Optimus quickly caught the femme and heard her laugh a little. "Sorry about that." Jaime said as she yawned. Optimus watched as she fell asleep in his hand and was curious about this femme. He gently leaned against the wall and knew it was the best time to recharge. Optimus carefully placed the femme on his chest. "I'll always have hope especially if there is more humans like you." He said before slowly falling into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

So many favorite/alerts/reviews! Thank you guys! Here's another update for ya!

Chapter 3: Road to Evolution

Jaime heard the sounds of a soft humming sound and slowly awake up. She noticed that she was laying on Optimus, his chest to be more specific. Jaime wondered if the soft hum was his spark. She shook her head as she yawned. It was about early morning and the rain had finally stopped. Jaime wondered if she should even move but the sounds of something coming on line was heard. She saw his optics become their bright blue and smiled. "Have a good recharge? I believe that's the word you use for sleep." Jaime said with another smile. Optimus nodded his helm and chuckled slightly.

"Yes. That was the correct term and I did, thank you." He said. Jaime looked at the sky and frowned. She began to realize that the government was most likely after her now besides the other transformers. Everything was riding on what facts she knew. Jaime sighed as she slowly stood up. "Optimus... I promise that we will find most of the other Autobots before the attack and we will need help from some certain Dinobots." She said.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in New York.

"Sir? We have a slight problem NE-03 has not been following our commands." A soldier said looking at a man in a white lab coat. The man turned around had barely enough hair on his head and supported a beard. "Understood. We need to shut him down now. You know the protocol." He said. The soldier nodded his head and quickly took off.

NE-03 or better known as Galvatron was growing rather tired of these fleshlings and having them command him around. He growled as he saw the alert light go off. Galvatron quickly activated his cannon and shot at everything in sight. "You damn fleshies think you can control me? Think again!" He growled. Before anyone knew it, the whole building was destroyed and Galvatron was free. "You won't get away with this." He growled as he made his way out of the rubble.

Back with Optimus and Jaime

Jaime sighed as they headed towards Washington, D.C. and hoped at least some Autobots were around that area. It would still be a few days before they even reached Ohio. Jaime pulled out her phone and saw missed calls from Cade and even a few text messages from Tess. She hated leaving like that but she knew more and didn't want any harm to come their way.

"You mentioned your aunt and grandmother had passed... May I ask what happened?" Optimus asked. Jaime frowned as he brought up that. She put her phone away and sighed. "They were heading home after a trip... I was at home watching the dogs... A truck driver slammed into the van and killed them on impact. I couldn't believe it... But I decided to move from Ohio to Texas... No job and barely enough to cover for bills." She said.

Jaime rubbed her eyes as she tried not to cry. She smiled and laughed slightly. "If I had stayed in Ohio... I would of never met Cade or you. So in a sense... Everything happens for a reason." The femme said. Optimus was surprised that she had been through so much in such a short amount of time and still had a positive attitude.

Jaime blinked a few times as she noticed a police vehicle following them rather fast. "Uh, Optimus... I think we have company and not the good kind." She said. Optimus had picked up on the vehicle before Jaime had said anything. "It's a con... Barricade..." He said.

Optimus quickly took the exit and heard Jaime squeak in surprise as he tightened the seatbelt so she wouldn't go flying. Before either of them knew it, a shot went flying by. Optimus quickly opened his door and undid the seatbelt. "Go!" His voice boomed. Jaime didn't even think twice as she quickly jumped out into the grass near by and watched Optimus transform into his bi-pedal mode. She watched as Barricade tried firing another shot but it ended up hitting the tree right behind her. Jaime quickly got to her feet but fell down as the branch landed on her leg. She held back a scream as she knew this battle was something more important at the moment. Jaime turned around in time to see Optimus injure Barricade enough to put in stasis lock. She let a small yelp out as she tried moving her leg. "Optimus! A little help please?" Jaime asked as she tried moving her leg again. Optimus carefully removed the branch and noticed her leg was bruised. "Do you need medical attention?" He asked.

Jaime slowly got herself standing again and hissed as pain filled her leg. "I'll be fine until we find Ratchet. I rather deal with him than human doctors and the questions." She said. Optimus nodded his helm as he transformed again. Jaime carefully got into the cab and laid down on the bed. She put her leg up and sighed slightly as she knew she always had bad luck with falling. Jaime closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep as Optimus continued on the road.

Optimus was hoping they found Ratchet first since he didn't like the looks of the bruise Jaime had on her leg. After four hours of driving, Optimus stopped at a truck stop and noticed a bright green Hummer. "Ratchet? Ratchet, come in." He called across the com. "Prime? Where have you been? Everyone thought you had been offline!" Ratchet said across the com. Optimus chuckled as he heard his friend and sighed. "I'll explain everything later my friend. I have someone who needs medical attention. It's a human female." He said.

"Bring her over, Prime. I'll make sure she's alright." Ratchet said then cut the com. Optimus parked near the green search and rescue Hummer. He activated his holoform that was about 6'2" and had brown hair that was peppered with grey. "Jaime?" Optimus asked as he gently touched the femme. Jaime jumped slightly as she woke up and quickly sat up. "I'm awake! Optimus? Is this our holoform?" She asked. Optimus nodded his head and helped Jaime up. "Were going to see, Ratchet about your leg." He said. A few minutes later both of them we're inside the Hummer. Ratchet's holoform was about 5'9" and wore medical shrubs but his hair was black with patches of grey here and there.

Ratchet sighed as he looked at his scans. "You injured yourself pretty bad and it seems there is an infection but nothing I can't fix." He said getting a needle ready fill of antibiotic. Jaime started breaking out a bit as she laughed nervously. "I'm fine! I don't need it..." She said. Ratchet raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Then explain the fever?" He said. Jaime quickly clung onto Optimus as if he was the only thing left. She knew it was childish to be like this but she hated needles. Jaime jumped slightly as she felt Optimus put an arm around her. "Just focus on me." He said. Jaime nodded her head as she kept looking at Optimus as Ratchet injected her with the medication. She hissed slightly as he removed the needle. "Oh stop being such a sparkling." Ratchet mumbled.

Author's End Note:

Yes a little fluff...And of course Ratchet being Ratchet. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

This will be the final update this week. I have plans this weekend and I promise there will be an update on Monday maybe Sunday. Keep reviewing! Thank you fir the favorites/alerts/reviews! Yes, the title is a song I love.

Chapter 4: Jai Ho! (You are my destiny)

Everything seemed to be a blur after getting injected with antibiotics or that's what Jaime thought anyways. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep in Optimus' arms. Jaime stirred as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She realized that she was back inside the cab. Slowly, she sat up and blinked a few times. They were still at the truck stop. Jaime knew Optimus was recharging and decided pulled out her phone. She texted Cade and told him that she was fine.

Jaime jumped as she heard the cab door open and saw Ratchet's holoform. "I was wondering when you would wake up. You've been out for almost nine hours." He said standing by the drivers seat. Jaime quickly stood up and hobbled over to Ratchet. "Thank you for helping me last night, Ratchet." She said with a smile and hugged him.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jaime. "Just doing my job... Besides you should be thanking Optimus since you fell asleep in his arms." He said. Jaime froze as she heard this and quickly became nervous. "I-I... Did what?" She asked. Ratchet sighed as he pointed outside. "Just go talk to Prime." He said. Jaime nodded her head and carefully made her way out of the cab. She saw Optimus standing there and smiled. "Hey Optimus." Jaime said as he turned around. "It's good to see your walking normal again." He said. Jaime shrugged as she looked at the ground.

"I'm getting there but... Did I really fall asleep in your arms?" She asked. Optimus chuckled as he looked at Jaime. "You did it the first time we stopped as well." He said. Jaime felt her cheeks warm up as she let out a nervous laugh. "Oh well... Erhm.. Sorry about that." She said. As there was an odd silence, an older couple walked by and smiled. "You two make a lovely couple. Treat her right." The elderly woman said before going inside. Jaime felt more awkward than before and laughed.

"Anyways... So do we know what exactly we're doing?" She asked. Optimus sighed as he looked down. "Galvatron has escaped... It's already begun..." He said. Jaime frowned as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Is there anyway you can send a transmission? Telling all the Autobots to meet here? It's our best hope and only way we can gather everyone then head to New York." She said. Optimus nodded his head and saw that Jaime had a fire within her that seemed so bright and knew this was the time to begin battle plans.

Jaime hobbled inside and went into the restroom. She hated seeing twigs in her hair and mud everywhere. Jaime groaned as she began cleaning herself and sighed as she finished a few minutes later. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the end of humans. Jaime hated thinking that since she wanted a family of her own someday. She bit down on her lower lip and walked out of the bathroom. Everything was quiet and she didn't understand why. "Hello? Optimus? Ratchet?" Jaime called out and no answer.

She began walking around the truck stop and frowned as she saw no one. "You must be Jaime... The one who crossed over to our world." A female voice said. Jaime quickly turned around and saw a female that was about 6'0" and had blonde hair like her then her eyes... They were the same as Autobots! Jaime quickly backed up and frowned. "Who are you?!" She asked. The female smiled as she stepped closer and stood a mere two inches from her. "My name is Primus... The creator of Cybertron." She said.

Jaime stood still as she knew that Primus was very powerful. "Did you... Bring me here?" She asked. Primus smiled and nodded her head. "You need to help Optimus along this journey... Not only that you will be the one who brings everyone together." She said. Jaime shook her head as she heard this and laughed. "I couldn't even get my family to get along... How do think I'll get everyone together?" She asked. Primus smiled as she touched Jaime's stomach. "You will be carrying our hope... But that's not until later. You must go now and return to Optimus and Ratchet." She said then waved her hand. Before Jaime knew it she was back in the bathroom.

Jaime quickly walked out of the truck stop and found Optimus. "How rare is it... To be spoken to by Primus?" She asked. Ratchet raised an eyebrow as he moved closer to Jaime. "Primus talked to you? What did they say?" He asked. Jaime explained everything and sighed as she got done. She noticed that Optimus was very quiet and that worried her.

"I'm not sure what exactly, Primus meant by the last part... But... If she brought you here to help me then your on the right track so far." Optimus said as his holoform disappeared. Jaime frowned as she began to walk away. "You can't just leave." Ratchet called out. "I'm not! I'm going for a walk!" Jaime said as she turned the corner. She sighed as she wasn't sure what exactly was supposed to happen. Jaime watched as a woman pushed a strolled that had a baby girl inside. She smiled but quickly turned scared for the woman. A sports car was speeding and Jaime quickly ran out and pushed the woman out of the way. She watched as the woman and her baby were out of the way but she wasn't.

Jaime braced herself for getting hit but it didn't happen as she saw Optimus in front of her. Fully transformed and for the whole world to see. Jaime felt her heartbeat quicken even more as she looked up at him. "Optimus!" She called out as she felt tears begin to fall. Jaime wasn't sure if it was because he saved her or the fact she saved two lives for the reason she was crying. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he knelt down next to her. Jaime nodded her head as she hugged his hand. "I'm fine... I just... You saved me..." She said with a smile. Jaime noticed that everyone was starring at them and she quickly pointed to the road. "Let's go meet the gang somewhere over there... Away from here." She said with a nervous laugh. Little did Jaime or Optimus know that this was just the beginning for them as something more.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Thank you guys. I seriously mean that. I'm so excited that everyone loves this story! Please keep reviewing, alerts, and favorite!

Chapter 5: Before It's Too Late

It had been almost two hours since the accident at the truck stop and lucky enough Bumblebee and Mirage had shown up. Jaime smiled as she was introduced to the two Mechs and heard Mirage mention that Prowl was on his way as well. "We still need a few more before we can attack Galvatron..." She said with a sigh. Jaime had noticed lights in the sky and they didn't look friendly. She quickly ran up the hill and looked at the sky.

Little did anyone know that the lights were actually 'Cons answering Galvatron's call to space he had done just an hour before hand. This was truly an extinction for everyone but no one knew it yet.

Jaime shook her head as she looked back at the Autobots. She had to figure out what Primus meant and fast. Jaime raised an eyebrow as she put two and two together. She quickly walked over to Ratchet and cleared her throat. "Can we talk?" Jaime asked then quickly moved from the group. Ratchet joined her a few moments later and raised an eye plate. "I think... The last part of what Primus said meant I am or will be pregnant... But... I'm not sure who the father is or whatever... I've never done that..." Jaime said with a blush across her face. Ratchet nodded his head as it did make sense but just like her he wasn't sure who the could be the father would be.

"I know it would be possible for an Autobot well any Cybertronian could interface with a human to create offspring but they would need a bond with them first. I highly doubt anyone would have a bond with you yet." He explained. Jaime mumbled a few things as she heard this and sighed as she looked at Optimus. It was something she couldn't explain about why she was drawn to him. Jaime shook her head as she knew this wasn't the time to let her feelings get in the way, besides Optimus was a leader and he most likely had a sparkmate. Jaime sat down under a tree and closed her eyes. She put her hands together and sighed. "Primus? Please. Help understand what you meant..." Jaime whispered.

Just then a rumble if thunder was heard and the rain began to pour. Jaime laughed slightly as she stood up and began to dance around in the rain. Optimus thought it was an odd scene before him but he couldn't deny how the femme was happy awhile dancing in the rain. He felt himself smile and let a small chuckle out. This femme made him believe that there was even more hope than before even if it was small. "If you don't get out of that rain you will catch a cold!" Ratchet called out then transformed into his alt mode. Jaime groaned as she mumbled a few things. "Yes, Hatchet." She whispered. Jaime walked towards a tree until she heard a honk. She quickly turned to see Optimus in his alt mode behind her. Jaime let out a relieved sigh and quickly got into the cab.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed her hoodie that she hook from the truck stop before they left. (It was the best shot at wearing something besides her dirty shirt). Jaime sat down and saw Optimus' holoform stand before her. "I heard from Ratchet about your theory. It's plausible but we have yet to see if you or any of the Mechs have a bond." He said as he sat down next to her.

Jaime felt her chest hurt a bit when she heard Optimus. She frowned as she shook her head as she ignored it. Jaime felt it again as she looked at Optimus and knew it wasn't pain but more of an ache. "Heartache? Why? I'm not understanding this at all..." She thought. Optimus gently placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder and knew that something wasn't right. Jaime quickly stood up and left the cab.

She quickly knocked on Ratchets door and got into the passenger seat. "Jaime? What's wrong? Are you ill?" Ratchet asked looking at the femme. Jaime shook her head no and began crying. "Why... Why am I feeling this heartache? I don't understand, Ratchet... It only happens with Optimus..." She whispered.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jaime. "What your describing is the beginning of a bond... Actually a Sparkmate bond... Has Optimus said anything to you at all?" He asked. Jaime shook her head no and frowned. "I thought Sparkmate bonds were for you guys only?" She said.

Ratchet shook his head as he looked at Jaime. "No, it can happen with humans as well... It happens differently it seems... This is very interesting... Perhaps we should visit Optimus and tell him this." He said. Jaime quickly shook her head and crossed her arms. "Are you nuts?! I thought Optimus already had a sparkmate and besides! I'm nervous about this..." She said with a small sigh.

"Optimus has never had a Sparkmate... He had a close friend, Elita-1 but she fell to the war...And stop being such a sparkling. He most likely has the same feelings or else you wouldn't be feeling the bond begin to grow." Ratchet said. Jaime bit down on her lower lip and sighed as she got out of the Hummer. She walked back over to the cab and knocked on the door. Optimus had came out and stood next to Jaime. "Optimus... I want to say I'm sorry... I wasn't sure what was going on with me... Ratchet told me that... We have a bond forming... Is that true?" She said looking at him.

Optimus nodded his head as he looked over to the hill and turned his gaze back to the femme before him. "I myself never experienced a bond like this... I am unsure what type it is yet." He said. Jaime smiled as she hugged Optimus and smiled as she pulled away. "You should of told me... I just wasn't sure why I felt like I did... I got scared and ran... But don't worry, it won't happen again Optimus... I promise you." She said. Somewhere, Primus smiled as she watched the beginning unfold. "Just what we need to stop Galvatron." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Galvatron had finally built a small army and knew this is what he needed to over take Earth. "Soon. This planet won't even exist." He said with a growl.

Author's Endnote:

Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dunnn. What will happen?!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Here is the next chapter! Nothing major to report.

Chapter 6: Bad Blood

It was early morning and no one was awake yet from recharge. Not even the human femme who was slowly growing a bond with Optimus. No one else knew about this except for Ratchet. Everything seemed peaceful until there was a loud explosion. Every Autobot quickly awoke from recharge and scanned the area for the source of the explosion. "Everyone be on alert... I believe we have 'Cons heading our way." Optimus said over Com. He activated his holoform to see Jaime awake and standing up. "It looks like the war has begun..." She said. Optimus nodded his head as he looked at her. "I will have Bumblebee guard you until other wise." he said. Jaime frowned and shook her head. "No way... Nuh-Uh. I'm not leaving this group nor you. There are things I haven't even told you about... When you fight Galvatron... You become injured..." She said and sighed.

Optimus raised an eyebrow as he heard Jaime say this and sighed as well. "I can promise you this, Jaime. Nothing will happen to me... Even if something did happen, you can stop this war." He said. Jaime frowned as she quickly got out of the cab and slammed the door. Everyone could tell that she was very mad or even ticked off. "Let's go, Bee. It seems Optimus doesn't need me here..." Jaime said as she watched the Scout nod his head and transform into his alt form. She got in as she saw Optimus in his bi-pedal mode and quickly looked away. As Bumblebee drove away, the feeling returned in her chest. Jaime ignored it at first until it became too much almost five miles later. "Bee... Stop... Please!" She said.

Bumblebee quickly came to a stop as he heard the femme. "You okay, little lady?" A clip played through his speakers. Jaime shook her head and quickly got out. She began running back to Optimus as she had a bad feeling hit her. Jaime was almost out of breath when she saw the scene before her. The Autobots were fighting off 'Cons and Optimus was no where to be seen. She looked over at the green Mech before her and knew it was Hound. "What happened to Optimus?!" Jaime called out. Hound looked down at the femme and sighed. "I'm afraid that, Optimus has gone after Galvatron. Alone." He said.

Jaime quickly began running again as she prayed that Optimus was okay and that her gut feeling would be wrong. She came to a stop as she saw Galvatron about to blast a shot through Optimus and felt her heart sink. "Stop!" Jaime screamed out as she threw rocks at Galvatron. She watched as he quickly turned around and shot at her. Jaime barely missed the shot as it grazed her shoulder. She hissed as her shoulder began to throb in pain and the smell of burnt flesh. Jaime carefully stood still as she looked at Galvatron again.

"You're nothing but a worthless human... Don't interfere with what you can not handle." He hissed. Jaime looked over at Optimus and saw that he had already been injured. "Prime! Get up! Please!" She yelled. Nothing except for the sound of Galvatron chuckling. "I was just about to finish him when you showed up... Perhaps I should let him watch his human charge die first." He said as he quickly grabbed Jaime off the ground.

She began to squirm and scream. "This isn't they way I wanted to die!" Jaime thought as she began to track her brain for ideas on how to escape. She saw Optimus slowly get up and looked at Galvatron. "Any last words, human?" He growled. Jaime smirked as she looked at Galvatron again. "Yeah, I hope you go to the pit, you slaggin' glitchhead." She said and quickly covered her face as Optimus injured Galvatron.

Galvatron let out a growl of pain as he let Jaime go out of his grip. She felt herself hand in a hand and smiled as she saw Optimus. Before anyone could even blink, Galvatron and the 'Cons had quickly fled the area. Jaime hissed as she looked at her shoulder again. "That's gonna leave a scar." She mumbled. Optimus walked over to the group and noticed everyone had at least one injury. "It's not as serious as your injuries, Prime. We better fix you up." Ratchet said as he guided Optimus to a make shift area he had set up.

"Take care of Jaime first. She took a blast for me... If she hadn't I would be gone by now." He said. Ratchet nodded his helm and began to work on the femme's wound. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments until Jaime sighed. "I had to come back... I had a feeling like I was suffocating and something was wrong.. So Bee stopped and I began running back... It was like I was being called back." She said.

Ratchet looked at Optimus for a moment as he finished working on her wounds then let his holoform disappear. "Go and check on Hound will you?" Ratchet asked as he gently placed her on the ground. He waited until she was far enough away. "Primus, Didn't you even feel the pull from your spark when she was coming closer?" The Medic Mech asked. Optimus signed as he looked at Ratchet. "I did and it's the reason why I almost was offlined." He said.

Ratchet sighed as he finished fixing the repairs on Optimus. "Optimus... We need to discuss the possibly of you and Jaime interfacing. I believe it might help this bond grow stronger and it wouldn't interfere with battle." He said. Optimus just looked at Ratchet for a moment before speaking. "How would that be done?" He asked. Ratchet quickly pulled out a data pad and began to explain things to Optimus. After about 15 minutes, Ratchet put the data pad away and looked at Optimus. "Any questions?" He asked. Optimus shook his helm as he sighed. This would be an interesting time of how this would even come about


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

I seriously love you guys! I mean you guys just rock and this story is doing better than I thought. What I've Done is on hold now. I'm so excited for Saturday! Here I came movie theater! TF4! By the way, they kill Ratchet and I'm pissed. So don't worry, I will incorporate the movie with this very soon after this chapter.

Chapter 7: Confession

There wasn't much time for either Optimus or Jaime to think about their bond as they avoided attacks and even being kidnapped. It had been six days since the attack and Jaime was nervous as she knew that the real battle was going to happen soon. She saw that the government was doing everything to stop Galvatron but nothing seemed to work. Jaime sighed as she leaned against a wall and looked at the sky. It was slowly turning from a bright orange into a midnight blue color as night began to fall. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "It's time I talk to Optimus... I know we haven't exactly talked since that day... But it seems like he has been avoiding me." Jaime thought and frowned.

She thought about how two days ago, Optimus wasn't busy and decided to talk to him but then it seemed something came up then he left for patrol with Hound. Jaime pushed herself off the wall and began to make her way towards the group of 'bots. Optimus had been talking to Ratchet when he noticed Jaime walking towards them. "Optimus you have to talk to her sometime... Go on." Ratchet said after he saw Prime pause and look at the femme. Optimus nodded his helm and walked until he was standing in front of Jaime.

"Tell me... Why have you been ignoring me, Prime? I don't understand at all... I mean... I haven't done anything bad... So confess... What is going on?" She asked. Optimus lowered his servo down and watched Jaime crawl into it. He carefully raised it up and sighed as he looked at the femme.

"Ratchet told me about our bond and his idea of us interfacing to strengthen it among other things." Optimus said as he had his optics on the femme. Jaime blinked as she thought about it for a moment then quickly blushed as she realized what he meant by that. "Is that what made you stand offish?" She asked as she looked at him. Optimus nodded his helm as he looked to the side for a moment. "Ratchet explained interfacing with a human to me... I wasn't sure how to bring this up until now..." He said.

Jaime bit down on her lower lip as she looked at Optimus. "Then... We should do it..." She said. There was silence between the two of them for a few moments until Optimus looked at Jaime again. "Only if your sure about this." He said. Jaime nodded her head and smiled as she leaned close and kissed his cheek plate. "I'm sure, Optimus." She said. Ratchet watched as Jaime and Optimus had left the area and knew that would unfold now.

Meanwhile, Galvatron growled as he looked around the city of New York. It was pathetic and he couldn't believe so many fleshies lived in this city. Galvatron aimed his canon at the nearest building and watched it fall apart. He chuckled evilly as he shot another blast and watched all the humans below quickly run and try to protect themselves from the falling rubble.

American soldiers quickly began to aim their canons at the monster before them but it did nothing to it. Galvatron glared at the pathetic humans then used his canon on them. He began walking down the streets of New York City and destroyed everything in sight. Nothing seemed to stop Galvatron, not yet anyways.

Hound frowned as he looked at Ratchet. "We need Prime back... Galvatron is attackin' New York City.. I believe I can send a signal to the other Autobots out there and tell them to meet us there." He said. Ratchet nodded his head as he let a sigh escape through his vents. "Prime will be back soon enough and then we will head to New York City." He said.

Bumblebee quickly pointed to a vehicle that was coming towards them. "Captain... In coming!" He said using clips. A 2013 black and blue Bugatti Corvay came to a stop and transformed. "I followed the signal here, Where is Optimus?" Drift asked as he crossed his arms. "Good to see you, Drift. Optimus will be here in a moment or so." Ratchet said as he saw Jaime walking towards the group. She seemed almost calm and alert more than normal. "We have to go to China... Galvatron is going to be there... We have to stop him... He has part of Megatron within him." Jaime said before passing out.

Primus was watching from behind a tree near by and frowned. "The creators ... They know. I have to warn Jaime about the mercenary who will be after Optimus... This won't end well..." She whispered before disappearing. Meanwhile, the Autobots agreed on going to China but little did they know the government would be stopping them from doing anything.

Before the 'Bots knew it, soldiers were surrounding them and having their weapons pointed at them. "Easy... Stand down." Optimus said as he held his servo up. A soldier grabbed Jaime and she quickly began kicking and screaming. "Let me go! You slaggin' fragheads! Galvatron is gonna destroy China! You deserve to be in the damn pit!" She yelled.

A man who was almost bald stepped out of an SUV and looked at Jaime. "How do you know this? Hm? Perhaps if you explain we will let you go." He said. Jaime glared as she struggled again and growled. "Damnit! You let the Autobots go as well! I won't allow you to kill them and melt them down just to make a new addition to the damn elements table!" Jaime said as she quickly got her hand free and punched the soldier behind her. Two more soldiers held guns to her head as she stood still. "Now explain and I might consider it." The man said as he looked at Jaime.

Author's End Note: I might update tomorrow or Saturday! Be on the look! Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I thank you guys for loving this story so much. It's more popular than The Only Hope For Me Is You and I'm shocked by this. Thank you guys. I seriously love you! Now this story will end in a cliffhanger and the title of this Chapter should be a dead give away of what might happen!

Chapter 8: Not Gonna Die

"Death surrounds. My heartbeat slowing down. I won't take this world's abuse. I won't give up, I refuse!" - Not Gonna Die by Skillet

It seemed to take forever by the time Jaime was taken in and the Autobots were safe since they got away. Deep inside her mind she knew it was the right thing to do but her heart thought differently. Jaime closed her eyes tightly as she felt tears threaten to fall as she thought about Optimus and his last words to her before they had left. "We will find you, Jaime. I promise". Those words seemed to echo as she sat in a prison like cell. "Yeah... Just worry about Galvatron for now, Prime... I'm not worth it... Nor even being called your mate..." She whispered.

Jaime jumped as she saw a nurse walk in and felt her take some of her blood. "Hey! You can't do that!" She yelled and watched the nurse leave with two viles of her blood. Jaime growled as she threw the chair against the door and watched it shatter to the ground. "Joshua! You made a grave mistake creating Galvatron! He was the 'Con leader known as Megatron! You basically handed the world to him! You bastard!" She yelled.

Jaime thought there would be a response to that but there was nothing. She sighed as she sat down on the bed and brought her legs to her chest. Meanwhile, Joshua knew that he made a very wrong choice in thinking he could control Galvatron. He scoffed as he looked out the window and knew he could trust Lockdown to find the Autobots and take them out.

But something puzzled Joshua about Jaime and the leader of the Autobots. It was like they carried for each other and that brought a laugh to escape his lips. "Excuse me? Sir? I have the blood work back and she's pregnant." His secretary said. Joshua raised an eyebrow as he heard this but thought nothing of it. "Very well... Keep an eye on her and if anything odd happens will let me know." Joshua said as he returned to his desk and made a phone call to his contact at the CIA.

But before he could even think, Galvatron had attacked the building. "Foolish human... You can't control me." He growled. Joshua quickly ran out of what was left of his office and headed down towards the female he had in a cell. Jaime raised an eyebrow as she heard the sounds and people screaming. "Great... Just what I wanted to deal with." She mumbled. Jaime watched as a man stopped in front of her cell and knew t was Joshua. "You have to help me... You know how to stop Galvatron don't you?" He asked. Jaime let out a dry laugh as she turned her attention to him. "I do but... I need to be with the Autobots... Wait... You have the seed don't you? The one thing Lockdown wants and your willing to give it to him? Oh nono. If I help you... You better give me the seed and let me free." She said, crossing her arms.

Joshua didn't have much of a choice as he opened her cell. "Fine... But do know this... I will find away to get it back from you." He said. Jaime rolled her eyes as she quickly ran towards the stairs and motioned Joshua to follow. "Where is the seed at?" She asked. Joshua pointed to the third floor and handed over his keycard. "It's the fourth door... Be careful..." He said. Jaime quickly took off to the third floor and came to a stop when she saw what looked like wolves. She mumbled a few choice words and carefully made it to the door then wiping the key. The mechanical wolf growled and saw Jaime going into the room. It howled letting the others know that something was going on. Jaime slammed the door behind her and saw the briefcase. She carefully opened it to see the seed. At first, Jaime was in awe but she knew she didn't have much time.

Just after closing the briefcase, a huge rumble shook the rest of the building and the floor under Jaime fell. She let out a loud scream as she fell and holding onto the briefcase. The sickening thud could be heard as she landed on the ground and no one was around to save her. Jaime felt her vision go in and out. She knew that this couldn't be the end for her not yet. "Prime! She's over here!" A voice called out. Jaime awoke as everything was still a blur and groaned.

"Op...timus..." She whispered. Jaime felt someone pick her up and place her on a bed of some sort. "Hey come on now... You can't die on me." A male voice said. Jaime focused to see Cade standing before her and smiled slightly. "C...Cade?" She whispered. Ratchet waved the humans away and began fixing the wounds Jaime had. She felt herself begin to slip into darkness again and it was almost peaceful.

"She's crashing! Jolt! I need your help!" Ratchet called out as he placed to paddles on Jaime's chest area. He waited for the charge and zapped her. Jaime's body jumped and her heartbeat began again and Ratchet sighed as he shook his head. "You slaggin glitch." He mumbled as he began working on her wounds again.

Jaime awoke a few hours later and saw Ratchet standing there but his armor pieces that's were normally yellow-green had changed to a white and red. "Ratchet?" She said, her voice was hoarse. Ratchet turned around and looked down at Jaime. "You died for two minutes... Luckily I was able to bring you back... Not only that but... Jaime there's news that you need to tell Optimus..." He said. Jaime frowned as she heard this and looked away. "What news?" She asked. Ratchet pointed to the table which had a picture on it. Jaime carefully picked it up and quickly looked at Ratchet. "It's a sparkling. Your sparkling, Jaime." He said looking at the femme.

End Note: Yes... I had to do it... Cause I'm evil and I would like to know your thoughts on what should happen next and if Jaime should tell Optimus.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

So I must admit that this story will continue on past TF 4. I believe that this story will be my favorite thing to write for! I loved TF 4 by the way and I plan on seeing it again sometime soon! Plus... Spoilers are going to be in this.

Chapter 9: The Game Has Changed

The shock of hearing those words made Jaime feel uneasy and nervous at the fact she was going to be carrying a child, no scratch that it was a sparkling. Something she had created with Optimus. Jaime smiled as she let out a laugh and smiled as she looked at Ratchet. "Does Optimus know?" She asked. Ratchet shook his head no and pointed towards the door. "It's best you tell him yourself." He said as he left the room. Jaime didn't know how she would exactly word this to Optimus. She looked at the ultrasound picture again and smiled.

The sparkling was barely formed but it was noticeable of what it was. Optimus walked into the room and looked at Jaime. "I thought you died... Ratchet told me he had to bring you back a few times." He said. Jaime frowned as she looked down then placed the photo down. "Optimus... I came back for you and not only that... A sparkling... We're expecting a sparkling, Optimus..." She said as she began to cry, her tears were of joy.

Optimus looked down at the photo and saw the photo. He did indeed see a sparkling and looked at Jaime. She smiled more as she nodded her head. Optimus felt deep in his spark that he had to protect Jaime and their unborn sparkling no matter what. "Ratchet told me after I awoke up." Jaime said as she looked up at Optimus.

Optimus nodded his head as Cade came in and frowned. "You have to see this..." He said. Jaime carefully stood up and walked into the other room with Optimus behind her. A few moments later, images of Leadfoot's head being melted down came across the wall. A moment later, Ratchet's head appeared being melted down as well. "The government is doing this... I don't understand why they would allow this." Cade said as he got out of Drift. Jaime frowned as she shook her head and couldn't believe this. "But why...?" She asked.

Before anyone else could say something, Optimus became angry and started to attack the building. "It's your government that's hurting us and hunting us down... From now on were only looking after us." He said as he aimed his guns at the small group of humans. Jaime held her hands up and glared at Optimus. "Don't you dare put us into that group... We've been trying to save your afts. Optimus... You think that we would do that? No. Just calm down..." She said. Cade nodded his head in agreement. "Look... I helped fix you and so did Jaime... That right there proves that we're all not like that." He said.

Optimus vented a sigh as he looked over at his comrades. He knew that Cade was right in a sense but he was still angry about their government killing their comrades and melting them down. "Ratchet? How did you survive that?" Jaime asked as she looked at the Mech. Ratchet sighed as he pointed over towards Drift. "He found my spark near my body and in a sense we can come back if the Matrix of Leadership is used." He said.

Jaime turned away from Optimus as she knew that this was odd for the Autobot leader but then again, she could see why he would be so mad. "Optimus... You didn't mean it did you... I mean does that include me as well? The one person who... Nevermind." She said as she walked out of the room. Jaime leaned against the wall and began crying. She didn't want to believe it but then again what did she know? A normal twenty something who ended up in Transformers 4 and barely knew what Prime's true back story was.

Cade gently placed his hand on Jaime's shoulder and frowned. "What is going on between you two?" He asked. Jaime sighed as she wiped her tears away then looked at Cade. She explained everything to him even about her expecting a sparkling. Cade stood there stunned for a few moments and shook his head as he went back into the other room. "We're gonna get into that place and find their secret then use it against them... Then we can get what we want." He said. Tess raised an eyebrow as she looked at her father then at her boyfriend. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What we thought was the seed isn't. That was a decoy. That place... Holds it. Joshua who is the owner has it... No wonder he was so willing to throw me to the wolves." Jaime said as she came back into the room. "Galvatron wants it to make Transrium. To build a huge army to over take Earth... Primus told me that when I was out... I'm not giving up on anyone... I don't care if it even kills me." She said, there was a slight bright blue glow to her blue eyes.

Optimus vented a sigh as he looked at Jaime. He saw how strong she could be even when he couldn't be. Optimus nodded his head as he knelt down next to Jaime. "You are right... We better get a move on going through with this plan." He said. Cade smiled as he clapped his hands together and grabbed the small drone that they captured from earlier. "They won't even notice us going in." He said then began working on the drone.

Jaime gently got into Optimus' hand and watched as he lifted her up. "I didn't mean you when I said that... I just... I didn't know your government was doing that." He said. Jaime leaned in and gently kissed Optimus on his lip plates. She smiled as she gently plated her hand on his cheek. "I know... It just hurt a bit when you said that..." Jaime said as she looked into his optics. She moved her hand to his chest and felt the hum of his spark. Jaime felt more at ease as she rested her head on her hand. "Your spark is basically a soul... We're alike more than you know." She whispered.

Optimus smiled as he heard this and gently ran his finger against her back. "I promise to protect you and our sparkling." He whispered. Jaime smiled as she looked up at Optimus. She knew that this might be the only time they would have free and be able to be close. "Never let me go, Optimus." Jaime whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. Little did anyone know that Lockdown would be finding them soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

I can't thank you guys enough! I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this story.

Bee4ever: I know! Lockdown was interesting but I still didn't like him! I loved when Bee had a fit about Stinger. It was cute and funny!

Starfire Prime: I loved it as well!

Everyone else: Thank you for reviewing!

I also would like to thank my friend on who helped me brainstorm an idea for this story. You rock, Carter! :)

Chapter 10: Take It All Away

Everything was going to plan until the guards realized that someone had gone in and wasn't actually an employee. Cade had been caught by the guards and taken to Joshua. "Smart. You decided to come into my company and see what was going on." He said with a laugh. Cade sat there in silence for a moment then leaned close to the desk. "You've been killing both Autobots and 'Cons for this stupid project." He said.

Joshua didn't say anything for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "I dint know what your talking about, Mr. Yager." He said. Just then the alarms had gone off and security guards began to run. Cade looked behind him to see Bumblebee and Jaime motioning him to jump. He quickly jumped on Bumblebee and laughed slightly.

Everything seemed to be a blur being in China and using an alien spaceship to get there but that was before all of this. Now, Jaime was put under Drift's protection awhile the battle began. This of course got under her skin as she waited. "Let me know if anything changes." Jaime said leaning back into the seat. "Of course." Drift said, his voice sounding almost as if it had a hint of Chinese or Japanese accent. Once Jaime closed her eyes, everything seemed to change. "Jaime... You must get to Prime before something bad happens." Primus said as she appeared next to the other femme. Jaime jumped slightly and frowned as she heard this. "Lockdown..." She whispered.

Primus nodded her head and sighed. "I'll be able to protect you but there is a limit of how much. If you do this... You must make it quick." She said. Jaime quickly awoke and shook her head. "Drift... Please I have to get back to Optimus... Something's going to happen. I need to get to him." She said. Drift hesitated for a moment then quickly took off towards the area that Jaime felt the pull from.

Optimus was in the middle of trying to keep Lockdown from getting the seed. "I won't let you hurt them." He said. Lockdown shook his head as he looked at Prime and fired a shot at him. "They hate us.. Why protect them." He said. Optimus was about to fire a shot but ended up getting his own sword stabbed into his spark chamber. "No!" He yelled.

Drift quickly came to a stop and Jaime quickly got out. Her stomach was slightly poking out now. "Leave him alone!" Jaime yelled. Lockdown looked at the femme and chuckled. "I believe you would do just fine in Prime's place... Your sparkling is an abomination to us." He said.

Jaime was frozen in fear as she looked over at Optimus felt her heart sink. "No... Take it all away... Take this pain away." She thought. Tears had began to fall as Jaime watched her world go in slow motion. The sounds of Optimus calling for her and Lockdown picking her up. Jaime felt her breath almost disappear as she watched Optimus. "No... Our sparkling isn't an abomination... It's gonna save us all." She whispered. Lockdown didn't say anything until he felt a blast hit his arm, dropping Jaime in the process.

She whimpered as she hit the ground and saw blood. Jaime shook her head as she quickly screamed out after Optimus had offlined Lockdown and the CIA agent. Optimus carefully grabbed Jaime and called for Ratchet. "I'm sorry..." She whispered as her world went black. Ratchet quickly began treating Jaime and checked the sparking. "Optimus... This sparking has a fifty-fifty chance of living... I need to know what you want to do." He said. Optimus looked ahead at Tess and Cade. "Do what ever is necessary." He said then quickly transformed.

Optimus headed towards the mountain area and transformed once he was at an opening. He used his sword and cut four different bots from their holding binds. "You are free my brothers. I am not here to harm you." He said. One of the Mechs quickly attacked Optimus and he fought back. "I need your help saving this planet!" He yelled. The Mech transformed into a mechanical T-Rex and roared loudly then attacked Optimus again. The Autobot yelled as he threw the Mech to the ground. "Grimlock stop this!" He said. Grimlock didn't listen as he tried attacking again but failed as Optimus ended up on top of him like a horse. "You are free but I need your help saving this planet." He said. Grimlock let out a roar again and the other Dinobots had transformed.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had been taking care of Jaime and trying to stabilize her vitals. Cade ran over and looked at the Mech before him. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked. Ratchet shook his head as he looked down at the male. "I'm afraid that she might die if I tried removing the sparkling and if I don't then the sparkling will die." He said. Cade frowned as he had flashbacks to when he was with Tessa's mother when she was delivering her into the world then lost her less then a few moments after their daughter was born.

"Do everything you can. Optimus can't be without either of them." Cade said as he got into Bumblebee and tapped the door letting him know they could go. Ratchet sighed as he looked down at the femme who was still whimpering it seemed. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to remove the sparkling, Jaime." He said. Ratchet made the arrangements and preped her for surgery, unsure of the outcome. Meanwhile, Jaime was lost or so she thought as she wondered through empty streets until she saw a female child. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The girl turned around and was about 5 or so. She had blonde hair and oddly familiar blue eyes. "I'm scared... I don't want to lose my mommy." The girl whispered. Jaime frowned as she reached out and pulled the girl close. "It's okay. Your mommy will be alright... Besides your strong and your mommy would be proud of you." She said with a smile. The girl hugged her tight then disappeared, leaving Jaime all alone. She frowned as she felt a stabbing pain and realized that she was hurt. "The sparkling!" Jaime thought in a panic. She began to breakdown and didn't want to believe she fell in love. The fact she was pregnant or even apart of this war. Jaime began to slowly realize that maybe this was a dream but then again, dreams couldn't never be like this. At least not for her.

"Jaime... It's time you awake up. You need to be there when Optimus comes back and you have a sparkling who wants to meet you." Primus whispered


End file.
